A simple separatory glass bottle was used to improve separation effectiveness and cost efficiency while simultaneously creating a simpler system for separating biological compounds. Additionally, it was important to develop a scalable separation method so this would be applicable to both analytical and preparative separations. Compared to conventional foam separation methods, this method easily forms stable dry foam which ensures high purity of yielded fractions. In the present study, condenseability of minute target compound in this system was tested. A negatively charged surfactant, sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS), was used as the ligand to carry a positively charged methylene blue, leaving a negatively charged Orange G in the bottle. A positively charged surfactant, cetylpyridinium Chloride (CPC), was used as the ligand to carry negatively charged orange G, leaving a positively charged methylene blue in the bottle. The performance of the separatory bottle was tested for enrichment of methylene blue from orange G and vice versa each in 1 mg to 100 mg in 100 ml of mother liquid. Up to 200 times of enrichment was observed. This method may be used for sample preparation of HPLC for analysis of very minute target compound.